Dark Guardian: Origins
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: The Origns os the Dark Guardian, explaining what led up to the first story. This story is a side story, and so there will be more Dark Guardian: type stories before each series begins anew.


**Dark Guardian: Origins**

A/N: Okay, so I was thinking as I was writing the original Dark Guardian, that there should be some starting point, instead of just starting it out with Gonias appearing in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I figured that there should be an injustice that each reality needs fixed. As evidenced in H.B.N.D, it was about injustice and dealing with those who are different then those who are normal. I figured that the Dark Guardian series wasn't exactly going to be a tame series, not with the ideas that I find spouting from my head. I'm not exactly sure what Disney movies I'm going to maim in doing this. Hunchback was easy, but others won't be so. I know that I can do Aladdin, Beauty and The Beast, Pocahontas, and any others that I can think of that might work. So bear with me, as I attempt to not make a mockery of anything. Reviews are always welcome, anything to help me write, better. Oh yeah, I have a thing for numbers, 12 is a number that will be represented here a lot. Oh, yeah, the prologue is the only time I will actually show up in for Dark Guardian.

**Chapter One: Introduction**

In the dark unknown, 12 beings stood before a table, each represented an evil that had been long vanquished, prisoners in their own right, they were trapped in all eternity, the only way to break free was for them to tempt a human or other being to break their prison walls, however with each temptation they usually ended up screwed over and back to the drawing board. However this time, their scheme was the best.

"It is time to release the plague," said tallest and the leader, "If we have done this right then the catalyst will be so devastating that the gates will be opened, and all we have to do is go out and claim back our inheritance of evil."

"But what about the Guardians," said another one, "They will deal with this new problem, and figure out that it is us."

"Yes," said the leader, "but we don't play according to how they know we do, which is to our advantage, then we create enough havoc, and we can escape."

"Do it," said the rest of them.

Waking up is hard, waking up is much harder when you dream and your dreams take you places.

In my case, the fact that I'm not exactly par human makes a lot more sense. Well sure, I'm human, but sometimes I have these odd flashes that make me want to question that. Aside from my paranormal abilities, and second sight and all that, I pass for human, though I have yet to be a channel, hopefully I will never be one, which might be a bit too painful.

But anyhow, my previous nights dream had me ethereal and unseen in some darkened void somewhere in the midst of twelve red hooded beings who were planning some malice and malcontent towards the earth, however I thought nothing of it, rarely do, mainly because whenever I have dreams like that, it's usually due to late night food runs or something odd at midnight.

But anyhow, it was a holiday, and being a city person like myself, I loved getting up to the sound of New York City in the Christmas Season. However today, it was deathly quiet. New York quiet is something that's impossible to ever happen, if it does, someone's going to love putting it in the news.

Taking a shower, and getting dressed I ventured outside in my trench coat and fedora, with one of my pistols in a shoulder holster and my combat knives in other areas as such. Upper west side is a place that should be busy at all times of day, it was empty, no people, cars a bit helter-skelter, and other things askew, things that made me start to get curious.

I could hear noises off in the distance, sounds that are associated with riots, and I was not about to be associated in any riots anytime soon.

Now to remind myself why I was in New York, I had received an invite from a group that called themselves The Guardian Corporation, fine purveyors of modern weaponry today, however I was suspicious as when I had goggled The Guardian Corporation the only thing I got was an address, an address that was rather weird, in such that it was in a church. A church, I've got nothing wrong with churches, just that the fact that my powers had gotten me branded as a heretic and demon worshiper, and so I never did step in one since that branding. That was about four years ago, I shouldn't be reflecting on the past, it's a painful thing.

But if a riot was shaping up, then I'd need to do something. So I went towards the sound of the noise, with only my pistol drawn. I figured in the long run that I should have called for backup or something, and I had left my full armament back in the hotel room. My full weapons consisted of an M-16, a rocket launcher, a few machine guns, grenades, and some improvised weaponry.

Hugging the sidewalk, I came across the noise; it was a big crowd, of maybe twenty or so, and it was in a circle. I didn't want to barge in with a gun, so I sheathed it and made my way in to the middle, where I found two men who looked liked they'd been beaten, the crowd, figuring that it was my turn, made no noise, but when I turned around, they realized something was amiss, especially with my identification card out.

"Alright," I said, "Hands up in the air where I can see them, I'm Captain John Goldwood of the Hearts of Mercy Commandos, now someone better answer me to these atrocities."

Not used to having a kid lecture them, the people laughed, until I pulled out my pistol and shot one of the idiots in the foot, enough to make a point, and enough to hurt.

The crowd stopped laughing at me at that point, and backed away, I'd noticed that while this was happening, the two men had slipped away, there was a church nearby, and I figured that's where they were.

"Now," I said again, putting away my identification, "Tell me what's going on here."

One of the people, a guy who looked like he was drunk, and holding a big bat, stepped forward, I trained my gun on him, while looking around at the others.

"These two are different sir," he said, "They're mentally odd, disabled if you will."

"So you treat them as if they're common problems?" I asked a bit mad.

"Yes," he said, "The less around here, means we don't have to ask questions."

"Bang," was my reply as I dropped the guy, not wanting to waste anymore brain cells on an unintelligent conversation.

"Anyone who moves from this spot will be shot," I said as I saw lights in the distance. I left my calling card on the dead mans corpse and fired a few more warning shots in the air as people got on the ground with their hands over their heads.

Walking over to the church, I saw the door was open, and I walked inside, gun drawn. I saw the two men crouching by the pulpit, scared.

"Alright you two," I said, "Come out, the bad people aren't going to hurt you."

They were visibly shaking and I wasn't surprised, after all they'd nearly been killed because they were mentally challenged, but then again I don't judge people, even if they are different.

"Thank you sir," said one of the men, "you saved us."

I nodded, then a thought struck me, these two didn't look mentally challenged to me, and since I had a "second" sight per say I asked a question.

"Okay," I said, "enough with the act, you two may appear to others as mentally different, but you're either extremely smart men, or you aren't exactly human."

The guy who'd spoken the first time laughed, "Yes," he said, "We aren't human, we're close, but we're not."

Raising my gun again, I pointed it at them, "Better tell me what you are or I will shoot."

Suddenly the gun was drawn from out of my hand, like a string was pulling it.

"That won't be necessary," said the man, "You see, we've been searching for someone of your qualities, your characteristics, and your moral center for a while now."

I glanced at them, not sure what to say.

"We are part of a group that calls itself The Guardians."

Then I realized, this must be the group.

"You two are the Guardian Corporation?"

"Yes," said the man who first spoke, "But we are not a corporation, we had to add that so you wouldn't be suspicious, my name by the way is Eldris, Elder Council of the Guardians, my companion, is Watcho, Junior Council of the Guardians."

These….things must be eons old, for they didn't look that old, but then again, energy ethereal beings know how to hold their age.

"So there are just two of you?" I asked.

"No there are twenty of us, we are the representatives that travel to all realties to speak with the Guardian assigned to each reality, in all totality, the council is of 20 called The Guardian Council, our soldiers, but not really, are called Guardians, you are in line to be the Dark Guardian."

"What's the Dark Guardian?" I asked.

"There is trouble in the other realities," said Eldris, "It seems that the Red Council, which is our enemy, has caused havoc and chaos in other realities, leading to chaos and havoc being caused here."

"Those being treated differently because of who they are or what they look like," I said, understanding.

"And love no longer being apparent, holidays being something that no one cares about."

"The Red Council did all this?" I asked, "There must be more of them, then of you."

"There are only twelve," said Eldris, "But they are the powers of dark, they are imprisoned in shadow dimension, the same dimension that Jor-El used to imprison the three criminals in."

"Then shouldn't I be sent to deal with them?" I asked.

"No," said Eldris a bit to hurriedly, "The other realities need help first, you must go to each one in succession and fix the problem, in many there is yet a Guardian, when you do find them, they will become Guardian Ascendant, heir to all the powers of the Guardians, then they will help their reality."

Suddenly I realized that I was in a pentagram circle, and that it was starting to glow.

"You are now to become the Dark Guardian," said Eldris, "Your body stays here because the gateway is spirit/ethereal powers only, your body will be safe, once your spirit self reaches a reality, it will inhabit a body, antitetic advisor councilmember of the Guardian Order, will be there to have one at your disposal, and assist in advising you in each case."

"Do I travel from reality to reality after each task then" I asked.

"No," said Eldris, "Unfortunately, the powers of the pentagram don't hold for reality to reality transfer, so you'll have to come back to this place after each task."

"Where do I go first?" I asked.

"The Disney reality of the Hunchback of Notre Dame," said Watcho, reading his notes, "You will be sent back to the death of the hunchback's mother."

"Why?" I asked, remembering how the Disney story went.

"Because," said Eldris, getting at what I was asking, the reality spectrum was shifted, somehow, Quasimodo was killed, and the Gypsies all slaughtered, and Frollo becoming the ruler of the world because he sold his soul to the Red Council."

"Do it," I said. As I felt my body were disappearing and my spirit leaving.

Soon enough I was gone, into a new reality.

End Prologue.


End file.
